


Глупые сказки

by cardamon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жили-были король с королевой...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глупые сказки

Жили-были в некотором царстве король с королевой, и, как водится, не было у них детей. Парочка зловредных колдунов, практиковавших черную магию - генетику, - говорили, что это потому, что королевская линия выродилась, и что отсутствие детей - к лучшему, ведь века близкородственного скрещивания приводят к рождению идиотов. Но говорили они это не долго, ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы прогорели дрова в разведенных под ними кострах. А потом опять начинали вести свои речи добрые волшебники, и, благодаря их усилиям, королева однажды разродилась прелестной девочкой.  
Принцессу назвали Мисой, и выросла она настоящей красавицей, пусть и немного глуповатой. Ну, мозги в принцессах никогда особо не ценились, так что можно было считать, что все к лучшему. Но когда Миса подросла, она познакомилась с одной подозрительной особой, уколола палец, и заснула. Тут бы и сказке конец, во всяком случае, до появления Прекрасного Принца, но фрейлина Мисы, верная Рэм, решила не рисковать, и, не дожидаясь, пока пройдут сто лет, пригласила во дворец странствующего детектива.  
Тот как раз проезжал через королевство, направляясь к храму Справедливого бога.

\- Когда вы заметили, что принцесса Миса употребляет наркотики? - спросил Л, поднеся поближе к глазам "веретено", оно же - "баян", "трактор", "самосвал", а, проще говоря, медицинский шприц.  
\- Примерно два месяца назад, - вздохнула госпожа Рэм. - Их высочество умеют быть скрытной... когда хотят.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, основная задача - найти того, кто поставляет наркотики во дворец, и выяснить, откуда берется эта дрянь, - сказал Л.  
\- Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но к востоку от королевства стоит замок маркиза де Карабаса. Он давно известен, как разбойничье логово, - предположила госпожа Рэм.  
\- А ваш король не конфликтовал с маркизом?  
\- Н-нет, - немного неуверенно произнесла Рэм. - Вроде бы, пятнадцать лет назад была какая-то темная история, но с маркизом она никак не связана...  
\- Тем не менее, не могли бы вы припомнить подробности?  
\- Я тогда была младшей фрейлиной, и не участвовала в празднике по случаю рождения наследницы, но ходили слухи, что на пиру произошла ссора между королем и одной из приглашенных фей. Вы же знаете, кого в наших краях называют "феями", не так ли?  
\- Главарей мафии, - кивнул Л. - Теперь, госпожа Рэм, подскажите мне - где я могу посмотреть законы, принятые ко дню рождения принцессы? Я полагаю, что все это - результат долговременной, заранее спланированной операции. Один из этих законов так ударил по доходам "феи", что та решила отомстить, и вернуть утраченное. Поставщик наркотиков, скорее всего, проникал во дворец в виде безобидной старушки - торговки яблоками. Впоследствии они могли бы подослать своего человека, и, воспользовавшись тем, что принцесса Миса полностью утратила волю, вынудить ее выйти за него замуж, и передать ему всю власть. Это их обычная практика.  
\- Ясно, - вздохнула госпожа Рэм. - Вероятно, мне следует поговорить с начальником дворцовой стражи. Правда, сейчас меня больше беспокоит принцесса... Она все еще не пришла в себя.  
При этих словах спутник странствующего детектива, до сих пор молчаливо сидевший на подоконнике, подошел к лежавшей без сознания Мисе, и, наклонившись, отвесил ей пару сильных пощечин.  
\- Бейонд, постарайся не увлекаться, - сказал Л.  
В следующую секунду Миса открыла глаза, и громко чихнула.  
\- Слава Справедливому богу! - Рэм облегченно всплеснула руками, и подбежала к своей подопечной. - Вы живы, ваше высочество... Но мы должны немедленно отправиться в паломничество в святые места! Во-первых, чтобы помолиться об избавлении от пагубной привычки, а во-вторых, чтобы избежать опасности. Ведь неизвестно, когда "феи" нанесут следующий удар. И, раз уж вы тоже совершаете паломничество, то почему бы нам не продолжить путешествие вместе?

Вот так и получилось, что странствующий детектив Л, его спутник по имени Бейонд, фрейлина Рэм и принцесса Миса отправились к храму Справедливого бога. Их карета как раз подъехала к реке, как вдруг из кустов выскочил рыжий зеленоглазый кот, и истошно заорал:  
\- Спасите! Помогите! Маркиз де Карабас тонет!  
Л и Бейонд только переглянулись, и тут же выскочили из кареты, движимые, правда, не столько милосердием, сколько желанием избавиться от общества страдающей от ломки принцессы, и любопытством - им еще никогда не доводилось встречать котов, обутых в сапоги.  
Пока маркиза вытаскивали из воды, кот успел рассказать им, что господина до нитки ограбили во время купания, и пригласить их остановиться на обед в замке де Карабаса.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Л. - Мы и сами собирались к вам заехать.  
Маркиза переодели и усадили в карету, а кот, пробормотав что-то о необходимости распорядиться насчет обеда, шмыгнул в кусты.  
Вскоре карета выехала к заливному лугу, где работали косари.  
\- Чей это луг? - высунувшись из окна, спросил Л.  
\- Маркиза де Карабаса! - хором ответили косари.  
\- А чьи это поля? - чуть позже поинтересовался Л.  
\- Маркиза де Карабаса! - ответили жнецы.  
\- Я на девяносто девять и девять десятых процентов убежден, что это стадо тоже принадлежит маркизу де Карабасу, - сухо заметил Л, как только карета притормозила, пропуская стадо холеных коров.  
\- Вы правы, господин, - ответили ему пастухи, - это стадо маркиза де Карабаса.  
\- Вы - очень обеспеченный человек, маркиз, - обернулся к де Карабасу Л.  
\- Ага, сам фигею, какой я крутой, - сказал де Карабас.  
\- Полагаю, что ваш замок не уступит даже королевскому, - продолжил Л, и в этот момент на горизонте показался замок.  
Карета подъехала к воротам, и навстречу гостям выбежал кот в сапогах:  
\- Добро пожаловать в замок маркиза де Карабаса, господин странствующий детектив, господин Бейонд, принцесса Миса и госпожа Рэм!  
\- Полагаю, здесь все уже готово к нашему прибытию, господин кот? - сказал Л. - А тело маркиза де Карабаса - настоящего маркиза де Карабаса, - вы спрятали, или сожрали?  
\- Сожрал. Но исключительно для надежности, обычно у меня для мышей другое занятие находится, - признался кот-в-сапогах, поняв, что запираться бесполезно.  
\- Что ж, рассказывайте, как было дело, - вздохнул Л.  
И Мэтт начал рассказывать.

Дело было так. Было у мельника три сына, и оставил он им, умирая, мельницу, осла и кота. Старшему брату досталась мельница. Среднему - осел. Ну а младшему, Мелло, пришлось взять себе кота.  
Бедняга долго не мог утешиться, получив такую жалкую долю наследства.  
\- Братья, - говорил он, – смогут заработать себе на хлеб. А что станется со мною после того, как я съем своего кота и сделаю из его шкурки шапку? Прямо хоть с голоду помирай!  
Кот, отзывавшийся на кличку Мэтт, услышал это, и, так как стать ужином или шапкой в его планы не входило, залез к хозяину на коленки, и замурлыкал:  
\- Не грусти, хозяин! Лучше купи мне сапоги, чтобы было сподручнее по кустам лазить, а там посмотрим, как оно обернется. Может, как раз ты и оказался в выигрыше.  
\- Ага, держи карман шире. Из тебя и кот неправильный какой-то, ты даже мышей не жрешь, а то бегать наперегонки заставляешь, то мортал комбат им устраиваешь.  
Так пробурчал Мелло, но все же купил коту сапоги на последние гроши.  
День прошел, или неделя - никто не знает, но однажды Мэтт прибежал, распушил усы, и заговорил:  
\- Отправляйся на речку, и начинай купаться. Да одежду спрячь получше, так, чтобы никто не нашел, а если найдут - чтобы не доказали, что это твое.  
Мелло послушался, хоть и не понял, в чем дело, а кот засел в кустах, поджидая карету с принцессой и ее спутниками. В самом деле, кто сможет сказать, что Мелло - не маркиз де Карабас, если сама принцесса поверит в это? Замок и богатства перейдут в их распоряжение, и даже если впоследствии придется подмазать пару чиновников, главное будет сделано. Ну, а в том, что убедить глупенькую принцессу будет проще простого, Мэтт не сомневался. Блондинистые локоны Мелло, да его собственное умильное мурлыканье действовали неотразимо на девяносто процентов женщин.  
Как только Мелло забрался в карету, кот припустил по прямой к замку, и уговорил настоящего маркиза де Карабаса, людоеда и чернокнижника, ненадолго превратиться в мышь. Все прошло бы как по маслу... Только вот оказалось, что принцесса так страдает от передоза, что ей глубоко плевать на всех котов и всех блондинов, а вместо идиотов-придворных ее сопровождают хмурая фрейлина, странствующий детектив, да его таинственный товарищ.

\- В принципе, у меня нет возражений против того, чтобы Мелло стал новым маркизом де Карабасом, - неожиданно заговорил Л. - Мы с Бейондом собирались заехать в этот замок, чтобы раз и навсегда покончить с разбойниками, но раз вы справились самостоятельно, то все в порядке. Хотя, конечно, вам надо будет придать всей этой истории пристойный вид.  
\- Я уже придумал, - торопливо заговорил Мелло, - Я сделаю вид, что раскаялся в грехах, и отправлюсь в паломничество, а когда вернусь, то буду считаться вполне пригодным для высшего света. Храм Справедливого бога вполне подойдет для этой цели.  
Л нахмурился, не слишком довольный тем, что ему придется странствовать в толпе, но, прежде чем он успел сказать что-то явно не слишком приятное, Бейонд потянул его за рукав, и что-то прошептал на ухо.  
\- Выезжаем на рассвете, - буркнул Л, поднимаясь из-за стола, и уходя вслед за своим товарищем.  
\- Уфф... - пробормотал Мелло, проводив их взглядом. - Я уже забеспокоился, что все это плохо кончится.  
\- Ну что вы, - возразила госпожа Рэм, - уж во всяком случае, вы лучше того людоеда, и теперь мы можем не волноваться за восточную границу. Так что, по возвращении во дворец, принцесса замолвит за вас словечко, не сомневайтесь.  
Мелло глянул на принцессу, слегка оживившуюся с того момента, как кот-в-сапогах притащил свои сигареты, мешочек с некой сушеной кошачьей травкой, и начал показывать ее высочеству, как правильно забивать косяк.  
\- А чего? Это полегче той штуки, на которой она сидела, так что хуже ей точно не будет, - заметив направленные на него взгляды, взмявкнул Мэтт.  
\- Я не об этом, - пожал плечами Мелло, - я о странствующем детективе. И о том типе, который его сопровождает. Так уж вышло, что я кое-что об этом знаю.  
\- Неужели? - заинтересовалась госпожа Рэм. - Так расскажите нам, э... благородный маркиз!  
И Мелло начал свой рассказ.

Отец Мелло, как уже говорилось, был мельником, а всем известно, что мельники немного знаются с нечистой силой. Старик мог смолоть муку из чего угодно - хоть из лунного света, хоть из лягушачьего кваканья, но однажды к нему заявился проситель, потребовавший совсем невероятного - смолоть муку из железа, да такую, чтобы из нее можно было испечь хлеб. Подумав, мельник согласился, но в качестве платы потребовал, чтобы посетитель, выполнив то, что намеревался сделать, вернулся, и рассказал свою историю.  
Вот тогда-то Мелло все и подслушал.  
\- А ты дрых, наглая рыжая морда, - упрекнул он кота.  
История же была такой.

Жил на свете странствующий детектив, Л, и однажды в своих странствиях он вышел к горному озеру, в котором любил плескаться принц-дракон. Увидев дракона в его человеческом обличье, Л сразу же захотел, чтобы тот принадлежал ему, целиком и полностью, и, не долго думая, схватил лежавшую на берегу драконью чешую, и сунул себе в карман.  
Так принцу-дракону пришлось покинуть свое озеро, и отправиться в странствия вместе с Л. Дракон обладал многими чудесными дарами, мог видеть истинное имя каждого человека, ведал строк жизни любого живого существа, знал множество языков и наречий, и умел разобраться даже в самом запутанном преступлении. Но человеческая натура, в отличие от драконьей, двойственна, и Л, гордясь и восхищаясь своим товарищем, одновременно начал ревновать к его способностям, и бояться, что тот захочет как-то воспользоваться своими умениями ему во вред. Ведь нельзя забывать, что Л, в сущности, похитил принца-дракона, и, будучи человеком, резонно предполагал, что тот захочет отомстить. Он и подумать не мог, что дракон, оценив его редкий не только среди людей, но и среди драконов, ум, решил никогда не покидать его.  
Но все вышло не так, как они планировали. Однажды Л пришло в голову, что, уничтожив драконью чешую, он навсегда удержит дракона в человеческом обличье, рядом с собой, и лишит возможности улететь. Выбрав момент, он бросил чешую в жарко горящий костер.  
Принц-дракон сразу же почувствовал это, взвыл от боли, и, превратившись в черное крылатое чудовище, взмыл в ночное небо.  
Л сразу же бросился к костру, пытаясь вытащить из огня чешую, но было поздно - все сгорело дотла.  
Вот тогда он понял, что натворил, и чего лишился.  
Где и как Л добыл информацию о месте, куда улетел дракон, никому неизвестно. Хотя, говорят, как раз в то время прошла серия процессов против колдунов и провидцев, и многих из них во время допросов запытали до смерти, требуя выдать какие-то тайные знания. Впрочем, это только слухи, так что история продолжится с того места, когда Л, посетив сапожника, портного и мельника, выковал себе три пары железных сапог, сшил три железных рубах и испек три железных хлеба. Только исходив три пары сапог, сносив до ржавчины три рубахи, и сжевав три краюхи железного хлеба, можно было добраться до тех мест, куда улетел принц-дракон.  
Долгим был путь Л - через моря, через горы, через темные леса, множество опасностей он пережил, и множество приключений.  
Но все же нашел он тот замок, где поселился дракон, и сумел уговорить его вернуться в мир людей. Теперь они снова странствуют вместе, но Л больше не пытается связать того, кого связать невозможно.

\- Теперь понятно, как они собирались разобраться с прежним маркизом де Карабасом, - заметил Мэтт. - С драконом это - фигня вопрос, один раз дыхнул на замок - и готово!  
\- Интересная история, маркиз, - сказал Рэм. Она выглядела слегка уставшей и озабоченной, но это не удивительно - ведь ей целый день пришлось нянчиться с Мисой. - Пожалуй, мы последуем примеру Л и принца-дракона, и тоже отправимся в свои покои. Ведь вставать придется на рассвете.

\- Впереди - замок еще одного людоеда, - сообщил Бейонд, выходя из-за деревьев. Уже зная его историю, паломники не стали допытываться, как он об этом узнал - ясно было, что дракон попросту взлетел и посмотрел, что скрывается в лесной чаще.  
На брызги то ли крови, то ли клубничного сока тоже никто не обратил внимания. В конце концов, надо же драконам что-то есть.  
\- В последнее время великаны-людоеды встречаются все чаще, - хмуро заметил Л. - Я пока не выяснил, с чем это связано - то ли с экономической стагнацией, то ли с глобальным потеплением, но собираюсь с этим разобраться.  
Он пришпорил коня, и направился в сторону чащи. А следом за ним по узкой тропинке поехали Мелло с вцепившимся в седло котом Мэттом, фрейлина Рэм, принцесса Миса, жадно затягивающаяся сигаретой из запасов Мэтта, и Бейонд, следящий, чтобы никто не напал на паломников с тыла.  
Долго ли они ехали, коротко ли, но вдруг прямо поперек дороги рухнуло огромное дерево, и чей-то голос произнес:  
\- Кто вы такие, и куда вы направляетесь?  
\- Мы - паломники, хотим посетить храм Справедливого бога, - ответил Л. - А ты кто такой? Людоед?  
\- Э... Вроде того, - ответил голос.  
А потом на бревно вскарабкался беловолосый ребенок в грязной пижаме.  
\- Учтите, вам со мной так просто не справиться. У меня есть пара трюков, - предупредил он, настороженно оглядывая паломников.  
\- Я уже понял, - потыкав ногой упавшее дерево, произнес Л. - Интересная система противовесов. Из тебя получится неплохой механик, малыш.  
\- Я не малыш, а людоед, - сообщил ребенок. И, подумав, добавил: - Меня зовут Ниар.  
\- Ниар... А это не твои родители жили в хижине в нескольких милях отсюда? - вдруг произнес Бейонд, вытирая губы.  
\- Возможно... - осторожно ответил Ниар. - Но, судя по твоим словам, они там больше не живут?  
\- Вроде того, - неопределенно ответил Бейонд. - Может, ты все же пригласишь нас в свой замок? 

По сравнению с замком де Карабаса, замок людоеда Ниара оказался пустоват. Зато там жили помощники Ниара - братья-людоеды Джованни и Лестер.  
\- Хм... - пробормотал Л, задирая голову, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Лестеру, - вот прекрасный образец людоеда...  
\- Может, я еще вырасту, - холодно заметил Ниар.  
\- Может, - сомнением кивнул Л. - Но пока этого не произошло, мы хотели бы узнать, как вышло, что ты стал людоедом.  
Лестер и Джованни глухо заворчали, спрашивая у Ниара, не пора ли поставить чужаков на место, а еще лучше - сунуть в котел, но маленький людоед, судя по всему, не любил вступать в открытую конфронтацию.  
\- На самом деле, это очень простая история, - сказал Ниар, и начал рассказ.

В той самой хижине, о которой говорил Бейонд, жили дровосек, его жена и их маленький сын. Жили они бедно, и зачастую им приходилось ложиться спать без ужина, выходить из дома без завтрака, и вставать из-за стола без обеда. Как-то они, однако, перебивались, но однажды выдалась суровая зима, и стало им совсем невмоготу. И, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить свою ношу, решили дровосек с женой отвести своего маленького сына, Ниара, в лес, да там и оставить. Все равно ему умирать, так пусть хоть не у них на глазах, а то ведь сил нет смотреть на то, как он мучается.  
Но Ниар подслушал этот разговор, и набрал полные карманы гороха. Всю дорогу он бросал горошины на землю, а когда его отец, оставив его на поляне, ушел, Ниар по горошинам смог найти дорогу домой.  
Тем временем дровосеку удалось выгодно продать несколько вязанок дров, купить еды, и к тому моменту, когда замерзший Ниар появился на пороге хижины, жена дровосека уже сварила замечательный суп.  
Но зима становилась все злее и голоднее, и однажды родители Ниара договорились снова отвести его в лес, и там оставить. На этот раз Ниар насыпал в карманы щепки - ничего другого в доме не нашлось. Выждав, пока отец скроется за поворотом, он по щепкам вернулся домой, как раз к тому моменту, когда жена дровосека начала варить кашу из зерна, полученного за стирку.  
Прошла неделя-другая, и стало совсем холодно и голодно. Отец опять велел Ниару одеться и пойти с им в лес, и на этот раз Ниар не стал брать ничего. А когда отец, оставив его на поляне, скрылся за деревьями, Ниар пошел не назад, а вперед. И вышел к огромному черному замку.  
В этом замке жила старая людоедиха, жестоко измывавшаяся над своими сыновьями, Лестером и Джованни. Увидев Ниара, она задумала изжарить его в печи, но он сумел перехитрить людоедиху, заставив ее залезть в огонь.  
И вот так вышло, что Ниар поселился в замке, назвав Лестера и Джованни своими младшими братьями и взяв с них слово, что они будут во всем его слушаться.

\- Интересно, - сказал Л. - Из этой истории можно сделать много любопытных выводов...  
\- Что надо делать запасы на зиму? - предположила госпожа Рэм.  
\- Что надо быть готовым к любым неожиданностям? - сказал Мелло.  
\- Что надо носить с собой горох? - почесал себя за ухом Мэтт.  
\- Что надо предохраняться во время секса, особенно, если нет ни мозгов, ни денег? - вдруг подала голос Миса, и опять затянулась своей странно пахнущей папиросой.  
Все посмотрели на нее с удивлением.  
\- Не ожидал, - пробормотал Л. - Возможно, в этой кошачьей травке есть что-то, полезное для принцесс.  
\- Вообще-то, вывод здесь один, - жестко сказал Ниар. - Те, кому ты доверяешь, рано или поздно отведут тебя умирать в лес.  
\- Верно, - вздохнул Л. - Но иногда... в одном случае из миллиона... судьбу удается переиграть.  
Ниар пожал плечами, и отдал Лестеру приказ приготовить для гостей покои.  
\- Можете не беспокоится, вам здесь ничего не угрожает, - сказал он. - А в путь вы сможете отправиться завтра на рассвете - до храма Справедливого бога останется всего полдня пути.

Когда на следующее утро паломники начали седлать коней, они увидели, что к ним идет Ниар, ведя на поводу пони.  
\- Я подумал о том, что иногда судьбу можно переиграть. Я не хочу сидеть в глуши, пугая бродяг да дровосеков, - сказал он. - Я отправлюсь с вами к Справедливому богу. Не знаю, что это изменит, но я готов попробовать.

И вот так они преодолели последние мили своей дороги. Впереди - Л, за ним - Мелло с Мэттом, за ними Рэм, потом - Миса в облаке сизого дыма, и, последним - принц-дракон, оберегающий их от опасностей.

\- И где же храм? - завертел головой во все стороны Мелло.  
\- Вот он, - махнул рукой Л, указывая на небольшой грязноватый дом.  
\- Это - храм?  
\- Совсем не похоже...  
\- Да у нас в столице сортиры получше...  
\- Ему больше не надо, - спешиваясь, сказал Л.  
Он привязал лошадь, и направился к дому.  
В единственной комнате стоял полумрак, и в этом полумраке можно было различить силуэт человека, сидящего лицом к стене.  
\- Мы приехали, и привезли все необходимое на этот год, - сказал Л, обращаясь к прямой спине.  
\- Мне ничего не нужно, - хрипло ответил человек. - Ты что - привез с собой еще кого-то?  
\- Побоялся, что ты соскучился без гостей. Позволь тебе их представить - их высочество принцесса Миса, преданная фрейлина Рэм, благородный маркиз де Карабас, его друг Мэтт - кот-в-сапогах, и Ниар, великий и ужасный людоед.  
\- Зачем ты привез их?  
\- Затем, что людям в целом нужны боги. Но иногда приходит пора заглянуть богам в лицо.  
Человек медленно повернулся лицом к паломникам, и Миса от неожиданности вскрикнула.  
\- Да, ваше высочество, это тот самый человек, что проник в ваши покои и предложил вам вашу первую дозу. Но вы никогда не задумывались, как посторонний мужчина оказался в покоях принцессы?  
\- Н-нет...  
\- В таком случае, пришла пора для еще одной сказки, - сказал Л.

Жили-были король с королевой, и родилась у них дочь. Но королева была уже немолода, и роды окончательно подорвали ее здоровье. Когда она умерла - через год после рождения принцессы, - король погоревал-погоревал, а потом обратил свое внимание на многочисленных дворцовых фрейлин. Видите ли, это был довольно порядочный король, который не захотел, чтобы над его не слишком умной дочерью издевалась злая мачеха-ведьма. А именно так заканчивались, если судить по опыту других королей, вторые браки. Но он все-таки оставался мужчиной, и имел определенные потребности. Фрейлины в этом смысле казались вполне безопасными.  
Но одна из фрейлин решила, что не хочет быть для короля временным развлечением. Когда ее прелести начали увядать, она стала подругой и наперсницей принцессы, самой заботливой и преданной из всех возможных. Принцесса ведь была не слишком умна, и очень легко поддавалась чужому влиянию. А значит, фрейлина со временем смогла бы править этой страной, даже не становясь королевой.  
Но чтобы усилить свою власть над принцессой, фрейлина решила приучить ее к наркотикам. Вот тут-то и появился в сказке один молодой человек, одержимый идеями справедливости и не менее сильной мечтой о власти, чем у фрейлины. Между прочим, госпожа Рэм, ваш протеже попросту использовал вас. У него были другие идеи, и он не собирался становиться вашей марионеткой. Вы...  
Бейонд вдруг шагнул вперед, и, по-змеиному зашипев, опалил пламенем руку Рэм. Кинжал вывалился из мгновенно обуглившихся пальцев и с глухим стуком вонзился щель между досками.  
\- Я не люблю, когда меня прерывают, госпожа Рэм, - сказал Л подвывающей от боли фрейлине. - Итак, ваш протеже покинул вас, и занялся неким своим проектом, после которого по миру пошли слухи о появлении нового бога - бога Справедливости. Тут я, собственно, и столкнулся с ним... Но вы, видимо, забеспокоились, и, после того, как он целый год не давал о себе знать, заподозрили, что вас могут раскрыть, или начать шантажировать. Поэтому вы и решили отправиться в паломничество. Но, как вы видите, бог Справедливости уже давно не способен ни к каким деяниям, ни добрым, ни злым.  
Л зажег свечу, и поднял ее повыше, освещая "бога" - выжженные дыры на месте глаз, и черные, скрюченные кости сожженных драконьим огнем рук.  
\- Но почему ты так с ним поступил, Л? В чем его вина - кроме того, что он сделал с принцессой? - спросил Мелло.  
Человек, называвший себя богом, вдруг рассмеялся, и поскреб обугленными костями лежащую перед ним тетрадь.  
\- Это очень интересная история, - сказал он. - Жил-был юноша, мечтавший о правосудии. Однажды он выглянул в окно, и увидел, как с неба падает тетрадь...


End file.
